Four Beast Saints
The Four Beast Saints are a group of Hylion's four most skilled and strongest mages. Each individual mage's power stands far above that of even a Gold 5 Mage, and so they have been selected to act as guardians and peacekeepers for all of Hylion. They often receive epithets of their own based on the district they serve, given beasts aliases upon winning the Jigoku Games, such as "Owl of the South" or "Dragon of the West" as examples. While the group is bound by their duty, they are free to go about their lives normally, aside from times of crisis and their monthly meeting. In order to prevent an abuse of the power and responsibility that comes with the position as a Beast Saint, a nationwide tournament is held every four years to potentially choose a new quad, known as the Jigoku Games. Though due to their strength, many of the standing members often hold their position for numerous terms. The members of the Beast Saints operate as a cohesive unit who function independently during times of peace, but hold strong as the front runners of the continent's border defensive forces during times of war. The Beast Saints main duty is to defend Hylion should it come under attack by a foreign nation or resident Burned Branch, though they often receive missions directly from the Toranku 15 to carry out with the utmost care and secrecy. Selection Process As it has been stated before, the four Beast Saints are chosen every four years by hosting an all out tournament for the continent called The Jigoku Games. These games serve to test a mage's true strength and resolve, as well as showcase their tactical talents and their will to never give up. Only those who will do anything to prevail can come out on top as one of the four chosen to take over the positions of Beast Saints. The four winners will receive a badge with the Beast Saints crest on it that functions as the group's communication device. When the badge is activated, it will glow a golden color that will alert all Beast Saints that a member has called a meeting to order; thus signalling all members to meet at the designated spot determined by the group. The badge contains a mechanism that can be registered to a mages unique magical signature at the time of the Jigoku Games, so that it can only be activated by the mage who has earned it. This prevent an accident activation as well as false authority by an unauthorized mage who happens to obtain it. Should a mage die, or choose to leave the faction before their reign is complete special measures must be immediately taken to fill the vacant position due to the weakening of the magic seal that holds Hakaishin at bay. The combatants of the previous Jigoku Games must be contacted, and those who place in positions six through eight must complete a three-way spar in front of the three current Saints to decide who will fill the vacancy. The Beast Saints will then conduct a vote, and a unanimous decision will grant the position to the deserving mage. The replacement will then go through the same process as the other Saints before them, swearing loyalty to their cause and becoming another member of the Beast Saints. Strength The strength of the Beast Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the continent. Members of the Beast Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease such as when the Saints aided the Toveri Alliance in a war against a powerful burnt branch, and was able to easily take out hundreds of their grunt soldiers single handedly, and defeat more powerful Cinders with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm". However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. Among each member of the 4 Beast Saints their skills, and by extension their magic, differ quite widely; each member of the Beast Saints holds a tremendous amount of magical power at their disposals, easily outclassing even the masters of powerful guilds with ease, but each of its ten members may only use a single or few types of magic, but those that fight like this are able to draw out the power of this chosen magic's to their fullest extents. Other members who hold this coveted title may utilize several types of magic with high proficiency in each type they use, grating a great diversity among their powers and combat abilities. Members *'Alice Vroman': Highly regarded for her great intellect, she is also well known for her complete mastery of Earth Magic which allows her to utilize the element in ways never before conceived, such as manipulating lava and even some forms of metals. Having always been considered a prodigy even among the Vroman Family, she graduated from a highly prestigious university in Unanim with a masters in magical studies at the age of eighteen, being granted the title of Sage, a title normally reserved for those who have spent their entire lives researching magic. The title itself being a recognition of her magical prowess by both the university in which she attended and the council itself who oversees the nomination of those the title is granted to. She is believed to possess unfathomable magical power, though, it is rarely seen in large part due to her pacifistic personality. She is also regarded for her exceptional leadership and tactical prowess, reading the flow of battle as if it were simply words on a page, acting accordingly with quick, calmly thought out decisions to lead those under her command. Her reputation with the citizens of Ishgar is also one of support as her family is responsible for the construction of several schools both private and public. She is truly deserving of her title as a Beast Saint. *[[Samarra Inari|'Samarra Inari']]: Though her power is not accounted as the highest in the Saints, it is her ability to assess situations and devise an appropriate tactical approach regardless of the opponent that makes her stand out among the ranks. This tactical ability and ability to utilize what she has to take on foes far superior to her that makes her a well known, and fierce adversary. She is a natural born leader, having the innate ability to gain peoples trust through kindness and respect. It is this that has made her branch master of one of the most notorious branches's all around, Koma Inu. The drive she possesses to make the world a better place for its inhabitants has lead her to create the Toveri Alliance; a coalition dedicating to protecting the people. It is her power, drive, and just personality that led her to be elected leader of the Alliance, as well as the Toranku noting her achievements and electing her as a Saint as well. *[[Theia Tasya|'Theia Tasya']]: As a girl whose charisma is as illuminating as her magic, she draws favorable judgment from all those in her presence. Theia has become one of the more recognized Light Magic user's in Hylion, and as a two time participant in the renowned Jigoku Games, she has proven herself against a variety of powerful foes. Theia devotes a great deal of her time to Kairos Flight, being recognized as the guild master there, hoping to help and inspire other mage’s to transcend their abilities and achieve new levels of growth in both their magical and personal lives. Her ability to assess situations, take on challenges, and utilize her grand mastery over the element of Light that has given her to recognition as a Saint; as well as the notoriety among branch Mages for her impressive means of combat. Current Members Potential Members These are members that have been recognized by Toranku 15 members, or other members of high status in the mage world, that are mages potentially worthy of the title of a Beast Saint due to their strength and feats, but have yet had the chance or support given by the full Toranku and its Chairman. Trivia Category:Four Beast Saints Category:Saint Category:Saints